Man's Road
by Odele
Summary: Something happened five hundred years before the Fellowship that prevents Legolas from going on the quest to destroy the one ring, but will that stop him from helping?
1. A Song in the Night

**Summary**: (AU) Something happened five hundred years before the Fellowship that prevents Legolas from going on the quest to destroy the one ring, but will that stop him from helping?

**Disclaimer**: I hereby disclaim ownership of Middle Earth, all its residence, and all concepts included therein, heretofore the property of J.R.R. Tolkin, currently property of God knows who. On a second note, the song, Man's Road, is by America and has been very subtly changed. Yea, I know, I'm a dork, I care not.

**WARNING**: Content under pressure, do not expose to Mary Sue's, Romance, or Slash.   

**-Man's Road-**

by Odele

Ch. 1

A Song in the Night

        It was dark when the Fellowship reached the town of Whayrull, short one pack-pony. The company had begun their day well before dawn, and made only a brief stop sometime around noon to forage through what they had left of their personal belongings for the makings of a meager meal that left the Hobbit's stomachs rumbling in protest. 

        So it was that, as they entered Whayrull, even Merry and Pippin were too tired and hungry to complain about being tired and hungry. Aragorn and Gandalf had decided to head straight for an Inn and worry about replacing their lost supplies in the morning. 

        They approached one of the buildings lining the main thoroughfare, the chipped, weathered sign above the door proclaiming it The Black Boar. Aragorn led the rest of the company to a large table situated in the rear of the establishment, away from prying eyes, while the wizard spoke with the Innkeeper about rooms. 

        "Don't worry Sam," the Ranger was saying when Gandalf returned. "Bill knows his way back to Rivendell. He's a smart pony, he'll be safe." The little Hobbit had been distraught since the night before when, after a fruitless search for the spooked beast, the decision to continue without him had been made.

        "And he'll have an easier time of it without us in his way I'm sure," said Frodo sympathetically, patting his friend's shoulder.

        "I'm sure you're right Mr. Frodo," Sam replied with a halfhearted smile. 

        "Well, I for one am glad for the stop! Nothing like a good ale and a warm bed to end a long day!" Gimli said in way of lightening the mood.

        "Here, here!" Boromir added, toasting with his own newly acquired pint. The remaining two Hobbits joined in happily with their own drinks, while the Elvin member of the party remained quiet, the hood of his cloak pulled up to hide his fair features from drawing attention.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

        When they had finished their supper and most had gone off to bed, Aragorn took it upon himself to traverse the empty streets of Whayrull, locating the places he would be visiting in the morning so that they would not have to linger any longer than necessary. 

        A five-minute walk continuing down the main road led him past many establishments, all locked and shuttered in the late hour, until he spotted just the place he was looking for. Peering through the wooden slats protecting the window, the Ranger could see nearly everything that needed replacing sitting or hanging inside, waiting to be purchased. All else they would need—another pony and travel friendly food—the Innkeeper had assured him he would be able to provide. Satisfied, Aragorn turned around and headed back to the Inn. 

For once on their excursion the night air seemed more friendly than reticent, making it perfect for cityscape stargazing. One of his favorite pastimes as a Ranger was to contemplate the stars from within the confines of a settlement after long periods in the open. The little pinpricks of light seemed less wild, more refined and yet still playful from inside the town. 

        Settling himself on the bench in front of The Black Boar, Aragorn took out his pipe and watched the night sky. He had not been there long when, from the alley between the Inn and the building to its right, came a melody. It was so soft the Ranger almost had to strain to hear it, but even so the words were clear. Even though they were of the western speech, the tortured melancholy of the lyrics sounded distinctly Elvish. 

'_Horizon, rising, up to meet the purple dawn._

_Dust demon, screaming, bring an eagle to lead me on._

_For in my heart I carry such a heavy load._

_Here I am, on Man's road._

_'I'm hungry, weary_, _but I cannot lay me down._

_The rain comes, dreary, but there's no shelter, I have found._

_It will be a long time till I find my abode._

_Here I am, on Man's road.'_

        Forgetting his now unlit pipe, Aragorn rose from the bench and moved quietly to the edge of the building. Peeking around the corner, he spied a shadowed figure sitting on the cold ground, back against the wall, head bent towards its knees.

_'Moon rising, disguising lonely streets in gay display._

_The stars fade, the nightshade falls and makes the world afraid._

_It waits in silence for the sky to explode._

_Here I am, on Man's road._

_Walking Man's road._

_Walking Man's road._

_Here I am, walking Man's road.'_

        With a sigh that could have been the wind, the figure leaned its head against the wall, it's hood falling back just enough for the Ranger to see the outline of a perfect nose and the contour of a well formed jaw. Moonlight played on a stray lock of golden hair and turned the pale complexion almost silver. 

        Resolving not to intrude further on a moment obviously intended to be solitary, Aragorn retreated back inside. Putting the questions that now animated his mind—what was a lone Elf doing in a settlement of Men? what could drive him to voice such a sad, resigned melody? —the Ranger joined Boromir and Gimli for one last drink before retiring.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

        Legolas' head turned in reaction to a sound from the street outside his alleyway. Seeing no movement and hearing nothing further, he turned back and let go another breath. 

        '_What are you doing out here, you sentimental old fool,' _he mentally chastised himself. '_You've responsibilities elsewhere.' _Rising with all the grace of his kind, Legolas moved to the back of the alley, finding it more difficult than usual to ignore the stench of waste that permeated the air. Rounding the corner, he entered the Inn from the back and headed up the stairs to his room.

        Silently opening the door, Legolas took in at the small figure sleeping in the single bed. It did not seem that the boy would be waking any time soon and for that the Elf was glad. It was the most peaceful rest the child had had in a while. Closing the door again, Legolas headed down to the dining hall to mull over a glass of wine.   

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

        Gimli and Boromir were the only two left downstairs save the Innkeeper, who had busied himself with something—the day's earnings no doubt—behind the bar. Aragorn joined them as they were finishing a merry argument over whose people made the better weaponry.

        "Terribly sorry to disappoint you," Aragorn cut in with the barest smile, "But it is well known that Elvish blades are both truer and straighter than any other."

        "Ha!" Gimli scoffed, "I would not trust something of _their_ make to slice bread! Let alone depend on in the midst of battle. Give me a well-crafted Dwarvish blade any time!"

        "You my friend are incorrigible!" Boromir laughed. As the two renewed their conversation Aragorn noticed a figure come down the stairs. Wrapped securely in a dark cloak and face hidden deep within the hood, the Ranger was sure he recognized the tall frame. He wondered at first if it was their Elvin companion, but then decided against that as he seated himself at the bar, distinctly ignoring Aragorn's company.

        The stranger turned his head to the side at a particularly uproarious guffaw from both Gimli and Boromir. As he did so, Aragorn saw the outline of a nose and in that instant the outsider went from being a suspicious threat to a lonely curiosity. It was the Elf from the alleyway, of that Aragorn was sure. He was of a mind to go speak to this mysterious stranger, but just as he was about to rise the Elf stiffened in his seat in response to something the Innkeeper had said. Aragorn could not hear what the Elf's reply was, but the Innkeeper seemed a bit flustered. "Good evening then, Master Innkeeper," the Elf said forcefully enough for Aragorn to overhear, and swiftly retreated back up the stairs, most likely to his room.

        With a sigh at this missed opportunity, Aragorn roused his two fairly intoxicated friends from their argument, which had somehow turned into a conversation on the finer points of women. After assuring himself that the others were settled, Aragorn lay down on his cot, but sleep eluded him most of that night. 

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Authors note: You might have noticed a distinct lack of description concerning the Fellowship's replacement Elf. That would be because I don't know who to make him. Should he be Glorfindel, a brother of Legolas', or somebody else? Some input here would be much appreciated, thanks.

Californian Logic #1: Dood, the informal spelling of Dude.


	2. A Warm Welcome

**GACK! Borimir…I can't believe I did that…anyway, it's fixed. Thanks for catchin' it! **Grumbles *that's what I get for typing on the phone…*

**I'm glad to see that everyone seems to be enjoying so far. There's even speculation! Woo Hoo! Guess that means I'm doing _something_ right. **

**Sorry if it seems a bit confusing, it wasn't meant to be. A bit mysterious, yes, but not confusing. Again, sorry. Everything should be cleared up by the end of the story…unless a sequel presents itself, and then, well…ya know…**

**A big round o' thanks go out to everyone what voted (not to mention reviewed). Guess who won? **

**…I have to appologise for this chapter. I was going to put it up on Sunday, but I also wanted to get some of the big juicy plot development in there, so I just kept going, and it wasn't getting anywhere, and I'm being attacked by the finals bug (but after this week there's a nice long break yay) so not a whole lot happens in this chapter, and not very much at all is learned, but the next chapter should be chalked full of question-answering little tid bits.**

**On a last note, I'm in a bit of a hurry, so this hasn't been edited. ***bangs head against wall*

**-Man's Road-**

by Odele

Ch. 2

A Warm Welcome

A.K.A.: Trust Company

        Legolas sighed. He had been aware that they were following in someone's wake for nearly two days. There were not enough of them to be bandits, and besides, they covered their tracks well enough to suggest experience in doing so. His conclusion had been a hunting party, but still he had not wanted to run into them, just to be safe. 

        Of course, 'safe' was more a state of mind than a physical condition when one was being followed by something that screamed 'dark' and 'evil' at all of ones senses. Now if traveling so close to an unknown contingent was not enough cause to find the road and take the long way around, then Legolas was sure that a pack of rabid, vicious, blood-thirsty, wholly evil monsters—or something to that effect—was more than enough to make up the difference. 

        The only problem was that he felt sure this blatantly foul presents had not just happened to come this way. It was following someone and Legolas knew that it was not himself and the boy, leaving only those ahead of them. He also felt sure that they were unaware of being followed. 

Oh, the weight of morality was a heavy one.

"We must hurry now," Legolas whispered into the boy's ear as he swept him into his arms and quickened his pace.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

        They had been traveling for nearly six hours straight with the promise of camp once they reached a secluded copse that would provide some shelter should the gathering clouds decide to lighten their load. One of the halflings let loose a soft groan, causing another to sigh wearily. "Courage little ones, we are not far now," Boromir said. At least, that was what Aragorn had told him. Boromir himself was unfamiliar with this territory.

        "'Not far' is too far as far as I'm concerned," Merry quipped.

        "'Not far' is where you'll all be going if you continue on this course," a new voice spoke up. That got everyone's attention. 

        The company stilled and tensed, eyes roaming about them for the source of the voice. Weapons were made ready for defense. 

        "Who are you?" Aragorn asked loudly, a frown creasing his brow. He had not known anyone was there, and that disturbed him greatly. Glancing at the Hobbits, he saw that they were huddled near Gandalf, their backs together for protection. 

        "It does not matter, who I am. What is important is that you are being followed," the voice now came from a different direction. Everyone spun around only to find that there was still no one there.

        "Well that seems a little obvious," Gimli growled, glaring at the trees in front of him. "But now we've found you so you might as well come out!"

        "Ah, and there you are wrong on two accounts, Master Dwarf," the voice said evenly from yet a new direction. "_I_ found _you_ and not the other way around. Neither am I the one following you. I am merely a messenger."

        "And why would a stranger go out of his way to warn us of danger if he did not have a hand in it?" Boromir queried, his sword still at the ready.

        "A competent question, though misplaced." The voice had moved yet again. "I am here only to give you warning. Whether you heed me or not is your choice. I've done my part, my conscience is clear," the voice sounded slightly irritated. 

        "And my aim is true," Glorfindel spoke. His bow was drawn tight, arrow pointed at the trees overhead. Even so, the others could not see at what the Elf aimed.  

        "Not as true as some, if memory serves," this time the voice had not moved, and there was amusement in the words.

        "Perhaps not, but true enough to fell you if you do not end this charade and show yourself immediately," the Eldar's voice was hard-edged.   

        "As you wish then," was the casual reply.

        There was motion above, then a blur descended from half way up the tree, Glorfindel following it with his arrow. 

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

        _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ Legolas berated himself. The sight of such a motley crew had immediately sparked his curiosity and he had been quite unable to avoid a bit of mischief. It had been fun at first, to see their confused faces searching for him and finding nothing. Even more so when he put the Dwarf in his place. But in his fun he had made a grave error. 

        Legolas had not dismissed the Elf out of hand as he had most of the others, nonetheless he had been confident in his ability to remain elusive. His mistake had been allowing himself to grow annoyed at their continuous disregard for the warning of danger that he had gone out of his way to give them. In his annoyance he had lingered too long in one place and the keen eyes of the party's Elvin member had easily followed the sound of his voice. 

        _And now I am at their mercy_, Legolas thought. Not a good place to be considering their heightened wariness. 

        Legolas further berated himself for not realizing from the start just who this other Elf was. He had beaten Lord Glorfindel—among others—in an archery contest over a thousand years ago. He could only hope that the other did not recognize him. 

        As Legolas straightened to face judgment by this strange band, a barely audible gasp came from the cluster of Hobbits and the old man. Looking up, Legolas felt his heart plummet to somewhere around his stomach as his mouth went suddenly dry. The Elf had thought him no more than an old man, but now his grounded position allowed him to see beneath the wide-rimmed hat. As his eyes locked with those of the Istari he had known well in his youth, all his apprehension of being murdered and leaving a boy alone in the middle of nowhere was overshadowed by the fear of being identified. For it was recognition as well as surprise that he saw in those ancient eyes.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

        Aragorn was hardly surprised to see that the voice belonged to an Elf. It was quite fitting really. That though, was no reason to lower his guard and apparently the others concurred for none had lowered their weapons. 

        "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Aragorn reiterated. The Elf in question gave a sigh and suddenly, to the Man's eyes, a shroud of weariness begotten only by countless years of living, fathomless to even a mortal such as he, covered the strange Elf. Aragorn was sure he must collapse from the strain, but instead those ageless eyes stayed riveted on Gandalf as he spoke.

        "I have told you. Who I am matters not." The Elf's gaze now passed between the rest of the Fellowship. "I was traveling a course quite near your own when I noticed a presents, dark and foul, following somewhere behind me. I've no reason to believe it pursues me, so I thought it prudent to inform you of my discovery. I assure you, I harbor no ill intent."

        "Why should we trust you?" Boromir asked.

        "I know not, for you do not know me," he said looking again at the Wizard. "But neither do I know you, so I ask, why should I trust you?" 

        "If you didn't think you could trust _us_ then why would you risk an encounter?" Frodo wondered aloud.

        "Forever is a long time to live with a guilty conscience, Master Hobbit," the Elf replied.

        There was and extended moment of silence then, broken only by the Istari's commanding voice. "If there is indeed something on our trail, then we should not waste any more time in useless conversation. How far behind us would you say this evil is?" 

        "No more than half a days journey," the Elf replied.

        "Then we must make haste. I doubt a change of course would do much good; we cannot afford the time to go so far out of our way for whatever it is that follows us to loose our trail. We must quicken our pace," Gandalf said decisively, sheathing his sword. 

        "What of him?" Gimli asked, gesturing to the still unnamed Elf with his axe as the others followed the Wizard's initiative, putting up their weapons. 

        "He will come with us." 

        "What!?" was the chorused exclamation.

        "It has been made apparent that we do not trust each other. It would then be unwise to allow him the chance to give away our location. We might be trailed, but in so knowing we have gained the upper hand. It would not be in our best interest to loose that," Gandalf explained.

        "What if that's what he wanted all the time!?" Gimli had not yet released his hold on the axe.

        "Then it is the lesser of two risks," the Wizard said.

        "Should we not at least relieve him of his weapons? The Halflings—"

        "I would remind you Master Dwarf that the lack of trust goes both ways," the Elf's voice was terse. "I do not see that I should surrender my only line of defense when the odds are so obviously in your favor," he gestured to encompass all nine members of the Fellowship. "If I am to be forced into your company, I should hope my word that I will not harm you unprovoked would suffice."

        "Indeed, that—" Gandalf stopped, hearing a rustling noise from somewhere behind the Elf. Immediately weapons were once more drawn and ready.

        "No, wait!" The Elf cried in alarm, gesturing for them to put their weapons away. "Please," he said in an effort to calm them. Turning around he called out gently, "Imman. Imman, it's all right, come out."

        Hesitantly, a dark haired boy no taller than the Hobbits came out from behind a cluster of bushes. At a silent gesture from the Elf, the boy hurried over and attached himself firmly to a gray clad leg, burying his face in the hem of the Elf's jerkin. 

        "Please," the Elf again motioned them to put away their weapons as he placed a comforting hand on the boy's head. They did, if somewhat sheepishly.

        "We wouldn't harm him. We was just startled is all…" Aragorn was fairly sure that had come from Sam. It was hard to say as all the Hobbits were blushing slightly, looking abashed. 

        "If you've no more surprises for us," Aragorn directed that at the Elf, then turned to Gandalf, "then we should be on our way."

        Gandalf took the lead, followed by the Hobbits and Gimli. Behind them walked Aragorn and Boromir, silent guards for the nameless Elf who carried the boy, whispering soothing words. Glorfindel came last as rearguard.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Californian logic #2: 'Pop' does not equal 'Soda.'


	3. In the Bush

Well, it's been a lot longer than it should have (sorry!) but I think things are mostly back on track. It doesn't look like I'll be playing chauffeur so much anymore (before it was an hours drive half way around the lake and back three times a day…). Never thought I would be happy to see the end of a vacation. So, now all I have in the way is work and school…

Sorry about the no first chapter thing there…I think, no, I'm about 82% sure my computer hates me. Anyway, this chapter isn't quite what I wanted it to be, but it will shine some light on some big plot type stuff that should cover for that…

For everyone who reviewed and stuff last chapter: THANK YOU MUCH LOTS!

-**Man's Road-**

By Odele

Ch. 3

In the Bush

        "Well, it seems we would have met up anyway," Legolas spoke as they settled themselves. Aragorn had led them to a thick copse of bushes that from the outside looked impenetrable. On the inside though was a clearing big enough to comfortably fit the Fellowship and its two extra members, and tall enough that they could even bring their pack pony Ted in, though he had to stand with his head bowed. 

        "Oh? And why's that?" Gimli asked suspiciously. 

        "Because Master Dwarf, this is where I was headed as well."

        "This is highly irregular," Sam spoke up before anyone could question the Elf. "I've never seen anything like it. Bushes don't grow this close together and yet leave so much space in their middle."

        "No Sam, they don't," Aragorn said. "The Rangers grew this place as a shelter of sorts, to keep dry if they got caught in the rain. Why were _you_ coming here?" He directed at the Elf.

        "Well, it is to rain tonight and there is no other shelter for at least a day and a half's journey in every direction. I thought it in our best interest." The Elf put a protective arm around the boy who had not spoken nor moved far from his guardian since the two parties had joined.

        "Let me rephrase the question," Aragorn said slightly irritated. "How did you know of this place?"

        "I found it. How did you know of it?"

        "I'm a Ranger."

        "Well then, I guess we're even," the Elf said smiling. 

        "What—"

        "We do not know for sure if it will rain. Staying here is merely a precaution," Gandalf interrupted Aragorn. "We will stay the night and if morning comes and there is no rain then we will head out an hour before dawn."

        "It will," said the Elf.

        "Pardon?" The Wizard raised an inquiring eyebrow.

        "It will rain. I know well the weather patterns here. It will start lightly in about an hour, then grow heavy until early morning. It will come and go all day tomorrow. It would be wise to wait it out here for the ground will be treacherous to those who cannot step lightly," the Elf said glancing at the Dwarf. "In any case it would be best to leave once there is light enough to see. The rain might slow down what ever it is that follows you, but we are not out of danger yet."

        "You presume much Master _Elf_," Gimli made the word sound an insult.

        "I presume nothing. I have been watching the skies and noted the speed and direction of the clouds, and as I have said, I know this area well," the Elf responded with narrowed eyes. "If you do not believe me wait and see. Master _Dwarf_."

        "Like I said," Gandalf cut in before Gimli could respond, "we leave an hour before dawn if the weather permits. Otherwise we wait for the first opportunity. 

"Sam, if you would begin supper, I believe we can risk a fire here. 

"Aragorn, you have first watch, Boromir, you have second, then Glorfindel and then myself." 

"And what of _him_?" Gimli asked, nodding at the Elf. "Should we not at least bind him while we sleep? He will no doubt try to cause trouble."

Gandalf looked hard at the Elf in question. The Wizard had thought this Elf long dead, it had been quite a surprise to see him alive and with a human boy no less. He had understood the Elf's hints but did not know why the archer wanted so fervently to keep his identity secret. What harm would it cause for the Fellowship to know who he was? 

"I don't believe he has given us just cause for such action, Gimli. An Elf is as good as his word. But we cannot continue to refer to him as 'Elf.' I believe introductions are in order, for it seems we will be journeying together a while yet."

"I am sure your purpose is a grave one, but it seems to me you have forgotten that yours might not be the only errand in need of completion," the Elf spoke up quickly. 

Gandalf knew it for the diversion is was. "Indeed I have not. Our business is a dangerous one and we have great need for both speed and caution. I feel competent in assuming your task can wait until it is safe for us to part.

"As much as we wish to know your identity, it is only right for us to start. I am Gandalf the Grey, or more recognizable to you perhaps as Mithrandir," the Wizard said to which the Elf inclined his head. "This is Strider, a Ranger of—"

"I thought that was Aragorn," the Elf interrupted.

"I have many names," Aragorn said, eyes intent on the mysterious Elf.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn being one of the lesser known?" the Elf asked, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"You know it then," Aragorn said flatly.

"Your name precedes you. There are few would not know the name of a king of Men."

"Well, it seems you know more then you led on," Gandalf continued. The Elf's eyes narrowed slightly at the boarder line insult. "This is Boromir, son of Denethor," he continued the introductions. The Man nodded his head in acknowledgement.

The Elf returned the gesture. "A future Steward of Gondor and admired by your people." To this the son of Denethor merely raised and eyebrow.

"Gimli, son of Gloin," Gandalf motioned towards the Dwarf who grumbled under his breath. "The Hobbits, Peregrin Took," the halfling smiled and waved at the Elf from the pile of firewood he had been helping his cousin gather, "and Meriadoc Brandybuck." The Elf smiled and nodded a greeting at them. "Samwise Gamgee, and Frodo Baggins."

"A Baggins. Might you be Bilbo's heir?" the Elf questioned.

"You know Uncle Bilbo?" 

"We've met once or twice. He's had nothing but kind words to say of you," the Elf said with a smile. Frodo blushed.

"And last, Lord Glorfindel," the Wizard finished. The two Elves looked at each other with blank faces for a moment before Gandalf cleared his throat in order to gain everyone's attention. "I believe it is your turn."

The Elf's gaze settled on each of the Fellowship before speaking. "I am known as Legolas. This is Imman, my charge." 

So, it was not his name the Elf wished to keep hidden. What then could it be? "Is that all you have to say?" Gandalf asked.

"That's all you need to know at this time," Legolas said with a pointed look at the boy.

A prolonged silence followed, which the Hobbits found rather uncomfortable. Finally, a small voice spoke up. "Ada, I'm hungry," Imman stated, tugging on Legolas' sleeve. 

Before the Elf could respond Sam said, "Well, the stew's ready if you'd like something warm." The Hobbit ladled some into a wooden bowl and walked across the clearing to offer it to the boy.

Imman looked to Legolas, silently asking if he could have it. The Elf smiled. "Thank you," he said to Sam as Imman eagerly received the food.

"Would you like some Mr. Legolas?" Sam asked brightly as he moved back to the pot to fill more bowls.

"No thank you, Master Gamgee," Legolas answered quietly. The Hobbit shrugged and continued dishing out the stew.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

The boy, _Imman, _Aragorn reminded himself, fell asleep quickly after supper. He watched him give a drowsy 'thank you' to Sam as Legolas tenderly tucked a blanket around the Hobbit-sized form, letting the boy use their only pack as a pillow.

There was a story here, Aragorn knew, and by the way Legolas had reacted to Gandalf's question, it was not a happy one to tell. Still, they would need to know.

"The boy is human," Aragorn said after a while.

Legolas looked up from his contemplation of the fire. "How observant of you."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow at the scathing remark. The Elf returned his gaze to the fire. "I do not take well to being a prisoner, no matter how well treated," he said in way of explanation.

        There was another moment of silence before the Ranger spoke again. "He called you father."

        "No, he called me 'Ada'."

        "It means the same thing."

        "Not to one that does not speak Elvish."

Once again they fell silent, and once again it was Aragorn that broke it. "How did a human child come to be the charge of an Elf?"

The Legolas let out laden sigh before speaking. "Two summers ago I came across a farmer, down on his luck. In return for my aid he gave me shelter through the winter. We became friends and upon my departure in the spring I promised to return with new tales of Middle Earth, for he and his family much enjoyed them. 

"A week ago, as my travels were taking me near, I stopped to visit. But…when I got there…the town had been attacked. Ravaged and burned to the ground. There was hardly anything…any_one_ left. What few I could find had no word of the outlaying farms. No survivors had come in looking for help. 

"I did what I could for the handful of Men that were left, most of whom were injured, and then went as fast as I could manage in search of my friend. I had hoped…" his voice wavered and he swallowed thickly before continuing. "I had hoped they had been passed by, that it was only the town which…but it was not to be.

"When I reached the farm, the house was still aflame in places. The livestock had all been slaughtered and…everyone was…He had a wife. And five children. Imman was the youngest. 

"When I found Ali—…When I found his wife…she was still alive, but her injuries…there was nothing I could do. With her last breath she asked me to take Imman to her sister who lives on the other side of the Misty Mountains. 

"While I was looking for him I found one of the disgusting creatures that had done this…the filthy thing had been left behind and was scrounging through the wreckage of the barn for something to entertain itself. I killed it before I could think to ask where its brethren had gone.

"It was well I did anyway, for it was inside the overturned rain barrel the thing had been interested in that I found Imman."

The was a shocked, uncomfortable silence before Frodo broke it with one word, "Orcs?"

The Elf, still staring at the fire, merely nodded his head. Outside the copes of thickly intertwined bushes it began to rain.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Californian logic #3: California; home of the free-range potheads. You wont find an ounce of bammer on these babies! Only $50.00 an eighth! Available at your local Shady Dealer's House today!


End file.
